Brown Sugar Macchiato!
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: こんにちはっ大植桃子ですっ...anou.... full summary inside, because It doesn't fit Here But this has Romance, School, Comedy and a little bit of Drama, the pairings are all inside...It's in the last part. demo, I'm still thinking about it.
1. What?

SUMMARY

One day, six boys with different personalities and backgrounds are notified they shared the same father. And on top of that they are entitled to a large inheritance. There is only one catch. They must attend the same school and live in the same house for one year to become loving brothers.

But, the boys not only hate each other, they have to deal with nine mean girls from their class. Will the brothers band together and successfully pass the inheritance test? Or, will falling in love with their classmates pull them farther apart?

**BROWN SUGAR MACCHIATO--NARUTO VERSION**

**"Japanese"**

"Thinkgking"**  
**

**_"English" _**

(momo's note)

***Sound effects***

**.....**

**I dont' own Naruto nor Brown Sugar Macchiato =T^T=  
**

**

* * *

**

** Brown Sugar Macchiato **

**"I'm Akemi. I have a Sacred task, First I need to find those six Boys, Until now They're not aware of each others existence, As the Story continues, you'll see how important my task is and how finding them and Reuniting them is important. They will be confronted with the toughest challenges as well as the biggest surprises of their lives. so I invited them..." said The really hot girl.**

**

* * *

**

**If you are a Boy and a Hot Girl Invited you to somewhere, would you Reject here invitation?, of course not. So obviously the Boys accepted the Invitation. The first Boy to have arrive at the designated place was a Boy riding a Ducati Performance motorcycle and oh boy did He look cool, not until another a guy a Riding BMV arrive. Obviously Ducati guy felt a little feisty due to the fact that there's another Guy who's cooler than Him. Of course They both went inside the mansion, but it seems like Ducati guy is having trouble with BMW guy being cooler than Him which is the purpose of Ducati guys nonstop glare. BMW guy seem to be annoyed so He glared back, and for what it seems like, they're about to fight. But Then the other four Boys arrived. So BMW guy and Ducati guy stopped glaring at each other Then went on, They all went to a room that has a huge table with six chairs and in-front of it was 3 huge plasma screen TV. They all sat there doing whatever they want until a guy wearing a suite holding a Briefcase appeared**

**"Who are you?" asked BMW guy  
**

**"Where's the Hot girl?" asked Ducati guy "Why is it an old Man?" He continued  
**

**"YEAH! She's the only reason why I'm here" said the guy with a Bowl cut Hair  
**

**"Hey old man, Why did you call us?" said a guy with a spiky brown hair  
**

**"You've misunderstood, The one whole called you Young masters wasn't me"**

**"What are you talking about?" asked a guy with a Long Coffee brown Hair**

**"You will soon Understand Young-Masters" reply the Butler  
**

**Suddenly the Plasma screen TV flashed a Guy, A really old Guy to be exact. From His posture He really look cool and rich plus His wearing a rob that really made Him look as if His really really rich, He then pulled out a Cigarette that made Him look even more richer than ever then when he put the cigarette straight to His mouth He suddenly cough, way to ruin the moment.  
**

**"DAD YOUR ILL?!" said the spiky brown dude  
**

**"Dad aren't you supposed to be in Singapore?" said Ducati guy**

**"Who told you that, He's in Africa saving people" said Pineapple guy  
**

**"What!? Daddy is not in Canada selling furniture?" said Bowl cut guy  
**

**"Hold on a second. who are you calling dad? THAT'S MY DAD!" exclaimed Long haired guy  
**

**"He's MY dad!"**

**"Who are all of you anyway, randomly claiming that His your Dad"**

**"NO! He's my dad"**

**"No way"**

**"He's my Dad"**

**"How can He be your dad? He's mine!"**

**"No That's my Dad!"**

**The butler then took a Buzzer from god knows where then**

**BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**And with that they all sat down and then the Guy in the Plasma TV looked at them**

**"Naruto (Ducati guy), Sasuke(BMW guy), Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba Even though you don't know one another, You Boys are defintely MY Children. 20 or so years ago, I fell in love with ALL of Your mothers" He explained Briefly**

**"I thought you and mom are deeply in love with each other" Nauto said "But you're actually just a Player" He continued**

**"YOUR DAD IS NOT A PLAYER" Their dad (Jiraiya) said "It's just... I love ALL women TOO much!" and so on "you Boys have to UNDERSTAND.... your mom are the most beautiful women in the world" He explained**

**"Are you Blind?" Naruto burst out from His chair "Each and everyone of them are so UGLY, How can they possibly be my brothers." Naruto asked**

**Then all the Boys stood up and then Sasuke grab Naruto by the Collar of His leather jacket**

**"Say it again, Who's Ugly?" Sasuke demanded**

**Naruto then took Sasuke's hand off of then Sasuke punch Him *POW* and then everybody started Fighting. Lee poked Kiba on His nose *TSOINK* Then Neji spunked Shikamuro on the side *BOING* and then BOOM POW BOOM**

**"As Japanese people, emphasis is place on Ethics and Morals and the principle of brotherly love and responsibility. I Hope that Today, after you boys get to know each other, You will be able cooperate and support each other. Love one another, Live in Harmony and Together, create a warm and Loving family." Jiraiya said**

**They all stop with their tracks after hearing that. Then they all sat down their chairs...**

**"Are you sure Father only has 6 Children?" asked BMW guy**

**"I Love You boys, Someday you all we'll Have you're own lives, and of course you all are my Heirs. But you boys have to remember something. I earn all that money. Only when I give it to you can you call it yours. If I didn't give it to you, Then don't try and take it. Of Course I wont be able to take this money when I die. So if you boys want to inherit my wealth, I only ask for one thing which is starting now, for a year, You all must live together, go to school together and become a real family. of course if anyone of you boys like backing out, You can leave right now!"**

**They all stood up and went on their own way UNTIL...**

**"However, if you boys can't fulfill such a simple request, and do not feel like cooperating at all *They all stop on their tracks* None of you will receive a single penny, and we'll cut-off any Father-son relation right now *Difficulty of breathing* *Oxygen mask***

**"Hey, How much money does my Old man have anyways? Naruto ask the Butler**

**"Net worth is ¥500000000.0000" the Butler replied**

**Kiba then Laughed... so so Hard**

**"Stop kidding around, ¥500000000.0000?, My old man is a starving Novelist How can He possibly have ¥500000000.0000**

**"You're Father is a Novelist not a starving Novelist. Furthermore, His Books sell thousand all over the world, Not only that, his enterprise includes properties, foods, communication services, as well as construction and etc." The Butler explained**

**it was amazing what Money can do, I mean as soon as they heard that, Lee was back on His seat.**

**" ¥500000000.0000 can make you never lift a finger anymore for the rest of your life!" -ting-**

**and with that 'ting' Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru is also back in their seats. Neji on the other hand continued walking for the door. **

**"Hey! with ¥500000000.0000, You never have to work again" asked Kiba**

**-Light shining on Neji and Melancholic music plays-**

**"I'm a Passionate Guitarist. My philosophy in life is that I only care about Talent. to me, nothing does not entice anything. I'll be leaving now, until we meet again." Neji said**

**"If one of you backs out, all of you will fail this task. Are you sure you wanna back out?" The Butler explained**

**"Nonsense" is all Neji said**

**and with that, all five boys run after neji and then stopped him from where He was about to do. Sasuke holding is arm, while Naruto went for the other arm, then lee went for His legs with the help of Shikamaru and kiba...**

**"What do you think are you doing?, Are you insane? Let go off me" neji commanded**

**"I Love you boys, I hope you wont let me down. I'll see you boys in a years' time. Well then I'll be rehabilitate now " said Jiraiya kissing a hot girls Hand while surrounded by another more or less TEN hot girls in bikini massaging him, caressing Him making Him feel like in Heaven.**

**"You'll probably die faster living like that" All six boys said in Unison**

**well They finally forced Neji into doing it with them so...  
**

**Right now, I would like everyone to take the time to carefully understand the agreements, all the terms are written here very clearly. After reading it, please sign it" The butler said pulling out a six really thick books... and with that, they all said "KUSO"**

**

* * *

**

**Now all six boys are in-front of a really big mansion...**

**"This is where you all will live. I will be leaving you Here, inside the Mansion you shall meet the housekeeper that will take care of everything, I wish all of you Young-masters luck and success on completing your task" The butler then went on...**

**after that they all stayed there for a minute and stared at the House, suddenly, Someone passed the window**

**"You go first" said Lee**

**"Why do I have to go first?" asked Naruto**

**They all started walking in but then Lightning and Thunder started *BOOM POOW BOOM*-ing, Then all the lights started turning on and off *insert evil laugh HA HA HA HA*...**

**"What kind of creepy place is this?" Naruto asked**

***BOOM BOGOBOGOBOOM BOOM***

**They went to the stairs and in-front of the door, see-trough doors doors to be exact, Then someone passed again**

***DUN DUN DUN***

**  
"I'll GO open the Door" said Lee**

**"I wont open the door if I were you" Kiba said**

**suddenly someone passed the Door again making all the Boys step backward, Suddenly the door started opening.... **

**-CREEPING SOUND-**

**Then someone came out**

**"AAHHH!... SADAKO!!" Kiba Shrieked**

**Sadako then pulled out a hand then pulled Her hair up and said**

**"Welcome home Young masters"**

**"AAHHH!... SADAKO SPOKE!!" Kiba once again shrieked**

**"What Sadako it's just a Girl" Sasuke said**

**"What's with the Get up?" Naruto asked**

**"Get up?, Oh, I was cleaning the house but I forgot to Clean myself, Hold on a second please" She then disappeared **

**-insert weird sounds-**

***chu poch puuf chocopoof pooch chuchu chocopoch***

**"Ok, I cleaned myself up. it's nice to meet you all young-masters, Now please follow me"**

(anou... momo will not make Hinata and Neji relatives because I kinda lack of Characters. Gomene)

**As they all went in They all saw Thousands of pictures of Jiraiya in different places and different outfits, There was a picture of Him as shrek together with Donkey, A picture of him wearing Spider man's Costume, a simple portrait, A picture of Him as harry Potter as an official member of the Boston red socks and many many more....**

**"What IS this?" Naruto said at the pictures "I've never seen Dad like this before" Naruto continued**

**  
****"Along the walls are pictures and portraits of Master. Master is actually very humorous, and He likes the Novel feeling" the Housekeeper explained**

**"I think he just likes playing role-playing and cos playing" Sasuke said**

**"You called us Young-master right? who are you anyway?" Neji asked**

**"Me? I'm gonna be your Housekeeper and I'll be living with you guys from now and on" She explained**

**"You're the House keeper?" asked Naruto**

**"What a cute Housekeeper" Kiba exclaimed with Joy "What's your name?" He continued to questioned**

**"I'm Hinata" She replied**

**"Housekeeper, you're just a servant girl" Shikamaru said**

**"What century do you live in to be calling me servant girl?" she said "oh I almost forgot, master wants to give you all Housewarming presents" she said then pulled out a Phone for each and everyone of them**

**"What Housewarming gift, Where is He?" Neji asked**

**"Well Master is still Rehabilitating but He will contact everyone once and a while so you all must keep those Phones" She explained**

**"A new Cellphone and a new House" Neji said "Not bad" He exclaimed then Neji went inside the House **

**"Young master Neji please take off your Shoes I just cleaned" Hinata begged but it didn't work**

**"Since you're the Housekeeper, I'll let you handle all of this" Naruto said then gave Her all His baggage **

**"Please take care all of these" Sasuke said while handing Hinata his Bags**

**"Here you go, Troublesome" Shikamaru said**

**"Oh no Thanks, Lee said I need to carry Juliet myself" Lee said carrying His Bags and His most beloved Juliet, His Bike**

**Hinata then looked at Kiba with Her big lavender puppy eyes**

**"Fine fine, I'll Help you" Kiba volunteered **

**"Thank you young-master kiba you'll do fine, Here, and here, Thank you young master, You're too kind" Hinata said while passing him all the Bags...**

**(ettou... Hinata is a little out of Character, o.k a lot, Gomene... lack of characters)**

**Kiba started walking off then "Rest of Young-master, Dinner will start momentarily" Hinata said and and then Sasuke suddenly showed up and ...**

**"Hold on, Can I get my own room, I can't stand my roommates BODY ODOR" Sasuke requested**

**"I'm sorry Young-master Sasuke but master's rule is that two MUST share one room, Because that way you all will foster brotherly love." and with that Sasuke moved on and up to His room**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke and Naruto's room**

**Naruto was putting on some of His Ducati Posters and fixing His stuffs. Sasuke on the other hand was seated, He then stood up the took His Bedsheets and started fixing His bed.**

**"So you like to race cars?" Naruto asked**

***CRICKET-CRICKET-CRICKET***

**"Hey! I'm talking to you" Naruto was to furiuos from His 'Lack of Manners'. Naruto then Grabbed the bottle near to Him then threw it "YOU HAVE NO MATTERS AT ALL"**

**But Sasuke manage to catch the bottle even with His back facing Naruto and said "You're the one with no manners. You can say whatever you want. But I have the rights to not reply" Sasuke responded**

**"What's with the attitude?" Naruto asked "Who do you even think you are?"**

**"You can call me Sasuke" and now they are face to face with each other that it kinda look like they are going to kiss  
**

(ettou...I know that Sasuke means helpful or Assistance, But can we all pretend that Sasuke means Prince?..Domo arigatou)

**"You really are a Prince" naruto commented "But me, my name has more meaning,.. it means-"**

**"-Fish, I can smell all over" **

**"I'm called Naruto BELIEVE IT!" **

**"You're attitude and temper is like a wild fish"**

**"What did I ever do to you? oh I know you're just looking forward to getting your butt kick!" Naruto questioned but He then answered his own question.**

**"You haven't even assessed your opponent and you're ready to fight."  
**

**"I can take anyone out, Why would I need to asses? sissy!" Naruto explained "I don't need to assess, so don't be all talk"**

**"Bring it"**

**ROUND ONE -ding-ding-ding-**

***BOOM POW BOOM BOOM POW***

**"Young Masters... what Happened?"**

**"HINATA!"**

**"Yes Young-master Sasuke?"**

**"Stand on the side and be our referee**

**"Yes!.... Ready?**

**"I just want you to know, what it means to return to dust" Sasuke said**

**"I'll not only show you what it means, I'll make you reveal your true colors. Because if your a Prince, I'm a King"**

**ROUND TWO**

**"set?"**

**"GO!"**

*******BOOM POW BOOM BOOM POW***

******"Oh, when did I became a referee, Young-masters please stop fighting!" Hinata begged**

**

* * *

**

**Neji and Kiba's room**

**Neji was sitting on His bed playing His guitar wildly. while Kiba was playing a Loud HipHop-ish music while Dancing to it wildly.**

***SUPER WILD GUITAR and the same time SUPER WILD PLAYER***

**Kiba felt like throwing up to Neji's Guitar so He turned the player LOUDER. then Neji did the same.**

**

* * *

**

Back to Sasuke and Naruto's room

**"Waaahhhh... What's that noise?" all three, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, asked in unison**

**"My ear drums will explode!" Sasuke said  
**

**"My brain is starting to Malfunction"**

**"You don't even have a Brain" Sasuke teased**

**"Young-masters please stop fighting I have more important things to take care of" Hinata said "Be good" She begged**

**"It's so Noisy" **

**"Now you two love each other" Hinata then crawled out of their room then "Wait for me Young-master Neji and Kiba"**

**

* * *

**

Back to Neji and Kiba's room

**-nonstop Guitar music and and HipHop-ish Music-**

**"Young-master Neji please stop this... Young-master Kiba Don't be like this... Young-masters please listen to me,... it's so Noisy... Please stop... Listen to me AAAHHHHHH!!!"**

**Still, no one was listening so Hinata pulled out a cooking pan from Kami knows where then glared at Neji**

**"AAAHHHH" Hinata run to Him then hit His head with the pan**

**-BOINK-**

**GAMEOVER**

**Now it's Kiba's turn**

**"AAAHHHH" **

**-BOINK-**

**GAMEOVER**

**Hinata then turned off the Music player then some more wrecking sounds are heard all over the House**

**"Young-masters...."**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata was running from the stairs and then Shikamaru auddenly appeared**

**"Hey Hinata!"**

**"Yes young-master Shikamaru?"**

**"Lee started putting on something troublesome in our room can you fix it?"**

**"But I still have to do something, it's really urgent"**

**"You look so worn out, I'll just do it myself, troublesome" He said " Do you have a Hammer?"**

**"Hammer!" Hinata said then a hammer landed on her hand from no where**

**"uhh... wrench?"**

**"Wrench!" same thing happened**

**"Where do you get all those stuff? anyways, Pliers"**

**"Plie- wait I think it's in the refrigerator, you don't mind getting it yourself right?" She asked "I still have some important things to take care of, Thank you Young-master"**

**"If the Pliers are in the refigerator, Then where are the posicles? Troublesome"**

* * *

**"So far, Young-masters Shikamaru and Lee are best, They haven't caused any trouble yet" Hinata exclaimed with joy**

**-Banging sound-**

**"You have got to be kidding me"**

**Sasuke and Naruto are still fighting**

*******BOOM POW BOOM BOOM POW***

******"Young-masters please stop fighting!"**

******"I don't want to waste my energy beating you, I want to compete. Let's drag-race!" Naruto said**

******"That's all you've been ssaying, from the Bed room and now here in the Living room. Aren't you tired of it yet?"**

******"Drag-racing? I don't think it's a good Idea Young-master, it's really late"**

******"That's it!, if You want to drag-race, Let's drag-race"**

******"Bring it"**

******"But Young masters"**

******When they were about to go for the door Lee went it, Then Sasuke Push Him aside then again Naruto Pushed Him and said...**

******"Get outta my way!"**

******"Hold on young-masters" Hinata sighed "Young-master Lee?"**

******"Yes?"**

******"Young-master sasuke and Young-master Naruto are gonna have Drag-race can you please go get them?"**

******TO BE CONTINUED**

******

* * *

**

**Is it ok if momo will put in some ShikaHina... demo don't worry Ino and Shikamaru will still end up together so can I?**

Gomene... I have to cut it **well...It's really late and momo has school tomorrow. byebye~pyon...Oyasiminasai **

***Poof* -Disappear-**

**Brown Sugar macchiato -- Naruto Version..... I have to mix the story a little bit to make it more Edible, so Xiao Jie and Tong Tong will be Ino because Xiao jie(Boy) is Shikamaru, Then Mei Mei and Gui Gui is Tenten because I was kinda planning to make a little Love Triangle between Tenten, Sasuke and Neji while there's another Love Triangle between Tenten, Sasuke and Senior Reina and lastly Tenten, Risako and Neji... So those are the Love Triangles the Pairings are Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba & Sakura and Naruto.  
**

**Characters**

**Ao Quan as Naruto **

**Wang Zi as Sasuke **

**Xiao Yu as Neji**

**Xiao Jie as Shikamaru**

**Wei lian as Lee  
**

**Ah Wei as Kiba**

**Tong Tong and Xiao Jie as Ino**

**Da Ya as Sakura**

**Gui Gui and Mei Mei as Tenten**

**Ya Tou as Hinata**

**Teacher Na Dou as Kakashi sensei**

**The Boys' father as Jiraiya  
**

**OCs  
**

**Xiao Xun as Risako  
**

**Xiao Man as Airi  
**

**Xiao Yu as Yurina  
**

**Apple as Apple**

**Kanna**

**Mai**

**Senior Rong Jia as Senior Reina **

That's all


	2. First encounter

******Brown Sugar Macchiato ****  
CHAPTER 2 ^-^**

******SUMMARY  
One day, six boys with different personalities and backgrounds are notified they shared the same father. And on top of that they are entitled to a large inheritance. There is only one catch. They must attend the same school and live in the same house for one year to become loving brothers.**

******But, the boys not only hate each other, they have to deal with nine mean girls from their class. Will the brothers band together and successfully pass the inheritance test? Or, will falling in love with their classmates pull them farther apart?**

******BROWN SUGAR MACCHIATO--NARUTO VERSION**

******"Japanese"**

******'Thinkgking'  
**

******_"English" _**

******(momo's note)**

*******Sound effects***

* * *

******Recap**

******-Banging sound-**

******"You have got to be kidding me"**

******Sasuke and Naruto are still fighting**

*******BOOM POW BOOM BOOM POW***

******"Young-masters please stop fighting!"**

******"I don't want to waste my energy beating you, I want to compete. Let's drag-race!" Naruto said**

******"That's all you've been ssaying, from the Bed room and now here in the Living room. Aren't you tired of it yet?"**

******"Drag-racing? I don't think it's a good Idea Young-master, it's really late"**

******"That's it!, if You want to drag-race, Let's drag-race"**

******"Bring it"**

******"But Young masters"**

******When they were about to go for the door Lee went it, Then Sasuke Push Him aside then again Naruto Pushed Him and said...**

******"Get outta my way!"**

******"Hold on young-masters" Hinata sighed "Young-master Lee?"**

******"Yes?"**

******"Young-master sasuke and Young-master Naruto are gonna have Drag-race can you please go get them?"**

******-END OF RECAP-**

******

* * *

"Do you think you could help me?" Hianta asked**

******"You know that, Bicycles require Human power to move. Compared to a Motorcycle and a Sports car, it will take a lot of effort. But since you have so much faith in me, I'll definitely take to opportunity to be better than them. Juliet and I will reach the ends of the world" Lee said with determination**

******(as you can see, Lee is more on Bicycles and He calls his bicycle Juliet [=)**

******"Huh? eh, Now what do I do?" Hinata was so depress **

* * *

******Shikamaru and Lee's room**

******Lee entered and saw something He never thought he'd see. Juliet, all chopped up into pieces. Scattered on the floor. Then a sudden feeling rushed into Lee's Heart. He then knelt down and started picking up the small parts and Cried**

******"Baby, Even though our times together wasn't long, we went to many beautiful places together. All the beautiful memories, everything will stay in my Heart forever, Oh Juliet. Why did you abandon me?!"**

******Then outside the window, you can see Shikamaru smirking to what seems like a beautiful scene to Him.**

* * *

******Outside the Mansion**

******"By the shopping mall 20km away, There's a Chocolate cake store next to it. Whoever buys the Dark Chocolate Ice cream first, will win" Sasuke explained**

******"I know that store you are talking about, Their cakes there are delicious. Especially the Banana flavor" Naruto recommended**

******"I don't like Banana's, anyways, whether it's Cake or Ice cream, who it's it first, wins" Sasuke explained briefly**

******Then they both started getting ready, Sasuke getting in the car, getting the keys ready, putting on His seat belt and starting his engine. While Naruto, sat on His Ducati, putting on His gloves and Helmet, and lastly starting His engine. Naruto took a head start like what He always does, but Sasuke is not afraid of that.**

******"That idiot thinks that whoever leaves first will win" Sasuke then chuckeled and went off**

******Everything was like a blur, but of course Naruto was in the lead.**

******'Even with His skills better, It's impossible to beat 4 wheels with just 2, further more, I'm a Prince" Sasuke then sped up then stopped next to Naruto giving Him a -good-luck-trying-to-beat-me- look the sped up again completely taking over.**

******'racing is not just to Handsome, Racing involves risking your life' Then Naruto sped up too and took over Sasuke then sasuke did the same then the same routine over and over again.**

******

* * *

**

**Somewhere else**

******"Ino-chan, Today's business is not that bad" Tenten said Cheerfully "We made more than **¥2000.0000 today" She continued as welll as pushing their little Cart

**"Well duh. These beautiful things are sold¥500, of course business wont be bad and according to this, We can earn back the money we lost and make profit" Ino explained**

**"Try this on" Ino said while giving Tenten a Necklace, Tenten took the necklace but suddenly a motorcycle is about to Crash them!. Of course they ran for their lives and duh, screamed. After that, necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings and other kind of Jewelry are Flying all around, plus the guy in the motorcycle which is Naruto!!.  
**

**"Oh kami, I don't know whether it's serious or not" Ino said to Naruto but She shoved Him away, So I guess it was the cart Ino was worried about, which is where Naruto was lying in "The boards are broken and crack, I only got this for three days and I don't even have the money to get a new one" She continued to worry. Ino then looked at Naruto whose now lying on the street, Murdurously. Naruto kinda felt that killer aura coming His way so he suddenly opened his eyes.**

**"Miss, are you all ok?, Be more careful next time" he said smugly in **Touhoku** to make Him look like as if He was a foreigner, with his nose bleeding. But Tenten and Ino just kept glarring at Him.**

**"You Crazy racing dude!" Ino replied also in **Touhoku**.... To bad for Naruto I guess  
"You broke my cart! How am I supposed to do business now? If you want to race, Go somewhere else"**

**"How dare you say that to me, You're the one whose pushing your cart everywhere, I'm not even sure if my bike is ok"**

**"Why, Having problems?" Tenten asked (still in **Touhoku**) "Who said that we even need licence for pushing carts anyway? We were walking not driving cars"**

**"But you guys are pushing a cart, it's still a type of Vehicle, which is why you have to follow the rules" Naruto said with determination of winning over them**

**"What?! we don't need a licence for a cart so are you gonna compensate or not?" Tenten said**

**"NO!" was Naruto's reply**

**"No? Maybe you just don't have the money to pay" Tenten said**

**"HA HA HA HA... I have nothing but money" Naruto said "It's not that I don't have money, I just don't want to!"**

**"Don't talk to him Tenten, people like them have no Education" then with that, Ino went from a standing pose into a fighting stance, then started glaring at naruto. Of course naruto wasn't scared**

**"Are you kidding me? You want to figh-" but was cut off with Ino's foot meeting with his face.**

**Naruto stood up then "I'm warnin-" -BOOM- He was once again flying**

**"That is the last time, I'll warn you!" Ino tried to punch him but Naruto catch her hand and when it was his turn to punch, I mean, when He was about to punch Ino His hand stated backing out, he tried to punch her again but His knuckles just wont let Him.**

**"No way!.. Stop being so Childish, This person is just considered as Half a girl" naruto said to His fist, He then lowered his fist to His ear as if his fist is actually talking to Him. "Let's exchange some terms" He said to his fist then lowered it again. This time Ino went closer to hear if his fist actually talks but then "Consider youself luck this time, my fist doesn't hit girls" **

**"look!" Ino said pointing somewhere. when Naruto looked, He suddenly punch him that sent Him flying, Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke just arrived. But already drinking a cup of tea indicating that He has been in the Chocolate cake store, catch him using His car and leaving Ducati left there"**

**

* * *

**

I Made it quite short because I'm not in the mood... Maybe next time I'll try...You see.. momo has been trying to finish this chapter but everytime I 'm almost done something Happens.. Like last night... BLACK OUT another one is something occured ..... WAAHHH!!... so mean, So I'll cut it Here


End file.
